The Devil's Shape
by Kuro
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakura likes Sasuke Naruto likes Sakura, but does Sasuke like Sakura? Jiraiya’s reflections the love triangle that seems to go through the ages...


_Sakura likes Sasuke; Naruto likes Sakura, but does Sasuke like Sakura? Jiraiya's reflections the love triangle that seems to go through the ages..._   
  
This was to be originally based on the love triangle of Anzu-chan, my friend. But then, I decided, that love triangle hurt her enough. Too much thinking if you ask me.   
  
**Disclaimer:** _*coughs and begins singing*_ Oh~ If I own Naruto, many things would happy. Such as certain couplings~~~! BUT!! Since I don't, I will simply write fanfics~~!! _*bows*_ thank you! Thank you!   
  
~^_^~   
  
**The Devil's Shape.**   
  
~&_&~   
  
Jiraiya watched as his blond half-student walked down the street, tailing behind a pink haired girl and black haired boy. His team mates, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was begging Sasuke to go out with her, while said boy kept rejecting, and Naruto attempting to get the girl to go with him. Of course, Sakura would reject him and the entire process started again. Jiraiya really just wanted to laugh. So he did, not just any laugh though, it was the patented _Jiraiya Laugh_. Not just anybody could do it. Anyways, seeing this, it caused the old man to think back away to when he was their age.   
  
And he thought about this long and hard.   
  
After a few minutes of sitting on the roof, and reflecting, he found he had been in that same situation with Tsunade and Orochimaru. Replace Sasuke with Orochimaru, Sakura with Tsunade, and Naruto with himself. Well... except for that one occasion that had involved a piece of cheese and a random wall with a door. And that other time with a—oh wait, that never happened. Anyways, he really hated those times... except for the time he had to look back at and laugh...   
  
**~(You guessed it, A Flashback!)~**   
  
_Tsunade jumped happily onto Orochimaru's back.   
  
"KONNICHIWA OROCHI-KUN~~~!!" Tsunade cheered, practically busting the sensitive boys' ears.   
  
"Tsunade," Orochimaru said simply, twitching his ear slightly.   
  
"He knows what your about to ask, and you know what he's going to say, and you know what I'll say and I know what you'll say, so just to say it," Jiraiya said, while being descriptive and yet... so vague...   
  
"But what if I were to ask something different?" Tsunade asked.   
  
"It doesn't matter than. It would cancel out what I said," Jiraiya stated.   
  
"Ah, but then something might screw up and there for cancel out what I said to cancel out what you said, and there for what you said would cancel out what I said and the canceling out process would still be action but used on me," Tsunade stated calmly.   
  
"Yes, unless I did or said something to cancel out what you said, that would cancel out what I said, and therefore not cancel out what you said, but what I said instead, but still cancel out what you just said, so the canceling out process is still happening and yet working on both of us," Jiraiya countered.   
  
"That's true," Tsunade nodded. "Unless--"   
  
"As lovely as this conversation is," Orochimaru interrupted. "I need a translator, and Tsunade, get the hell off my back!" It seemed as though the three had walked down the street with Orochimaru carrying Tsunade. Tsunade giggled and hopped off his back. "Now, what do you want?" A mischievous smile crossed Tsunade's evil little face.   
  
"Nothing for you, Orochi-kun," Tsunade said sweetly. She turned to Jiraiya and smiled. "Wanna go out with me Jiraiya-kun?!" This surprised the two boys.   
  
"Nan-nani?!?" Jiraiya exclaimed.   
  
"That was a total twist," Orochimaru stated. "It's unnatural! That is that greatest thing to happen in my life." Jiraiya gave Orochimaru a horrified look and Tsunade glowered at him.   
  
"That was rather insulting," Tsunade frowned.   
  
"No offence meant Tsunade, you just get annoying asking me every day," Orochimaru sweat dropped. An unhappy Tsunade meant an unhappy everyone.   
  
"Alright then... so what do you say Jiraiya?" Tsunade turned to the still-shocked boy.   
  
"Ano... Sure?" Jiraiya said uncertainly. Tsunade clapped.   
  
"Great! See you at the bridge at around 7!" Tsunade ran off.   
  
"That was..." Jiraiya started.   
  
"The weirdest thing to ever happen in our young lives," Orochimaru finished._   
  
**~(Ha, you thought you'd see the date didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!?! Well your NOT! So END FLASHBACK!!)~**   
  
Jiraiya smirked at that memory; he had ended up dragging Orochimaru along anyways, knowing it was what Tsunade wanted. So, it was technically a date anymore, just the three of them, hanging out. Not that... it really mattered... anyways...   
  
He then thought of the next generation, Yondaime and his team. Except... Yondaime had been the one the girl lusted after, and his team mate had always asked the girl. Yondaime, being the nice kid that he was, accepted her though, even though he really didn't like her.   
  
Now that really didn't work, and rather ruined Jiraiya's thoughts, so he moved onto the next generation,   
  
Kakashi and his team. Now, Kakashi never liked that girl, but the girl did lust after the black haired guy! Ha ha! Success... somewhat. Well, that just screwed up Jiraiya's fun. So he stopped thinking about love triangles. After all, they are the devil's shape.   
  
"Ah well, I'll have to go punt Kakashi, and curse at Yondaime, screw up my musings will they!!" Jiraiya shouted crazily, running off to do said things.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Ha... oh the insanity that pops into my head... ^^;;;   
  



End file.
